Recently, as the development of the mobile communication environment is predicted to be highly likely, the market requirement for continuous fast access to the mobile Internet has increased. However, although a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network has developed into CDMA 2000 networks, for example, CDMA2000 1X and Evolution Data Optimized (EV-DO) (High Rate Packet Data: HRPD) networks, the initial connection time has not improved. Such a delay in initial connection time acts as a factor causing dissatisfaction in users provided with Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) services over the CDMA 2000 networks. Service providers reduce the apparent connection time, as perceived by users, by storing cache in terminal memory.
However, network service providers do not currently detect a method for improving Point-to-point protocol (PPP) connection time, which is standardized in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) standards. For PPP negotiation in CDMA 2000 networks, a minimum of 13 messages are exchanged between peers even if parameters are optimized between a Mobile Station (MS) and a Packet Data Service Node (PDSN).
That is, referring to the PPP negotiation process shown in FIG. 1, request messages for link configuration (LCP Configuration Request) and acknowledgment messages to the link configuration request (LCP Configuration Ack) should be exchanged between an MS and a PDSN in a Link Control Protocol (LCP) state, so that a total of four messages are transmitted and received at steps S001 to S004. Even in a Challenged Handshake Authentication Protocol (CHAP) authentication procedure, three messages should be exchanged at steps S005 to S007. Further, in an Internet Protocol (IP) Control Protocol (IPCP) negotiation procedure, a message (Nak), required to assign an IP address and a Domain Name Server (DNS) address to the MS, is added, so that a minimum of 6 messages should be exchanged at steps S008 to S013.
Problems occurring according to the characteristics of a wireless network in the above procedure are described as follows.
First, when the state of a wireless network is bad, messages may be lost. If an acknowledgement response message (Ack) is lost, status inconsistency occurs between both peers, so that there is a probability that the peers may fall into a loop, and such a phenomenon actually occurs in a CDMA 2000 network.
Second, there is no need to use all of the options used for PPP connection in respective states. Actually, an option necessary for a CDMA 2000 network at a Link Control Protocol (LCP) step is only an option related to an authentication method.
Third, there is a problem in that a normal connection time longer than 1 second is required in order to perform a procedure of exchanging a lot of messages for the negotiation of options that are not required for the CDMA 2000 network, as described above.